finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Army of One (ability)
Army of One is Lightning's signature attack that first appeared in Final Fantasy XIII where she lunges at the enemy and performs multiple hits in quick succession. It resembles other Final Fantasy protagonists' trademark attacks, such as Cloud Strife's Omnislash, Squall Leonhart's Renzokuken, or Tidus's Blitz Ace. "Legion of One" in Final Fantasy XIII-2 can be considered an upgraded version of "Army of One". A "legion" is one of many military units that together constitute an army, meaning there are fewer people in a legion than in an army. However, the word "legion" relates to Lightning's more mythical appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2 as opposed to sci-fi setting of Final Fantasy XIII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Army of One is Lightning's full ATB skill. It is part of her Ravager Crystarium tree, and deals 11 hits of physical damage against a single opponent. Because the game calculates every hit separately it can be effectively used with Random: Instant Chain and both variations of Attack: ATB Charge. Army of One has a special effect when used against a staggered foe, gaining a boost in its ability to accumulate chain bonus, and it can rapidly fill the enemy's gauge to 999.9%. The attack manifests as several fast strikes from Lightning's gunblade, as well as heavy kicks (to a combined total of 12 strikes). The exact mechanics of the technique are as follows: *Two upward diagonal attacks followed by a roundhouse kick. *Right side-slash, left side-slash, followed by some gunshots in the weapon's gun mode *Backflip kick transitioned into a roundhouse kick, followed by a wide side-slash *Finished by a spinning slash that connects three times If Army of One is performed midair, it has the same appearance as a ground attack, meaning Lightning lands midair and also pushes off the air for her back-flip kick. Army of One is a physical attack that uses Lightning's Strength stat to calculate damage. It ignores physical resistance, but also ignores physical weaknesses; it will deal 100% damage whether it is resistant, normal, or weakness. Army of One can be affected by Commando bonus, Bravery/Bravera, and Debrave, but it is not affected by Deprotect, Protect on enemy, or enhanced element statuses, like Enfire. Shifting to Commando role during the attack animation will deal more damage, and will still increase the chain bonus at the same rate. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning uses Army of One against Caius Ballad in a Cinematic Action during the prologue. Army of One is also Lightning's Feral Link that unleashes a flurry of blows. It is performed by input of button commands. To get Lightning in the party the player must download the Operation XIII battle and obtain her crystal. In the downloadable content scenario, "Requiem of the Goddess", Lightning can perform an upgraded version of Army of One, known as Legion of One ("Scene Drive Kai" in Japanese) as a Feral Link. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII while Overclock is active to unleash a devastating flurry of blows.|Description}} Army of One is an EP ability available while the EP ability Overclock is activated and consumes an additional EP. It is obtained at the start of Day 8. When activated, Lightning unleashes a barrage of slashing attacks on enemies while freely switching between the three Schemata equipped to her and replenishing HP. The auto ability, Arsenal of One, boosts the damage done by Army of One. One can use Army of One just before Overclock ends to get the most out of the EP spent. This iteration of Army of One resembles Cloud's Omnislash Version 5 from ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Army of One was Special Ability of Lightning's ''Final Fantasy XIII incarnation. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Army of One is one of Lightning's Bravery attacks, under her Ravager role. It uses the animation from ''Final Fantasy XIII and has two versions: ground attack and midair attack. It has a slow start-up, followed by Lightning spinning towards opponents while slashing, then performing a series of attacks using both the sword and gun forms of her weapon to launch the enemy, beginning a Chase Sequence. The player can shift paradigm during the sequence to deal more Bravery damage. Lightning learns the ground version at level 27 and the midair version at level 35, both costing 20 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Army of One is Lightning's EX Skill that has a drain effect restoring HP. It deals Bravery damage with a 60 second cooldown. The exact mechanics are as follows: Two upward slashes followed by three side slashes transitioning into a backflip kick and three slashes, finishing off with an upward then downward slash that knocks the opponent away. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Army of One can be obtained by gaining Lightning's EX weapon from banners available at the time. The ability is a Bravery to HP attack giving her buffs afterward. It deals two upward slashes, the first is a Bravery attack and the second is an HP attack. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Army of One is an exclusive reactive ability that costs 18 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when a boss-class enemy appears. It deals damage in direct proportion to Strength, Agility, and Stamina. It is learned by Lightning #2 (level 40). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Army of One is the Ultimate for Knight of Etro, and despite its name uses the animation of Legion of One. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Lightning's cards can use Army of One. For the discard cost of another Lightning card and a Thunder CP, Lightning gains the abilities Haste and Pre-Emptive Strike for the rest of the turn. Gallery Army of one ffxiii.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII. Army of one feral link.jpg|Army of One Feral Link in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Lightning Battle 1.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Scene Drive.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Army of One.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Army of One.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Army of One - Lightning SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Army of One - Lightning SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Army of One - Lightning UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) LR. FFAB Army of One - Lightning CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). FFAB Army of One - Lightning Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Army of One - Lightning Legend CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR Legend). Army of One2 Brigade.png|In-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Army of One Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Army of One.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Army of One 2.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (5★). FFBE Army of One.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (6★). FFBE Army of One 3.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (7★). MFF Army of One.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. MFF Army of One EA.png|Enemy version in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. LightningSmall-TradingCard.jpg|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Trivia *The player can obtain the achievement An Army of One in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD by completing a mission solo with no reserves. *In ScrewAttack!'s One Minute Melee - Lightning vs Wonder Woman, Lightning uses Army of One's Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII iteration and Legion of One from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Signature abilities